


Indulgence

by gdragondance (xxxibgdrgndnc)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgdrgndnc/pseuds/gdragondance
Summary: Seunghyun is touchy. Daesung is conflicted. Jiyong is in the middle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 2/11/17: edited the summary because it's a better indicator of what this drabble actually is. I'm the queen of not being able to let something live.
> 
> Listen, I love when todae gets touchy in public, but sometimes Top takes it too far and [Daesung's discomfort is really obvious.](http://daesungsboobs.tumblr.com/post/125690575638/yabaikang-deactivated20151025-control-yourself) I was legit pissed when I watched this and I hope Daesung slapped him later. Like, this behavior fuels my angst-ridden headcanons about their relationship at the cost of my secondhand embarrassment. Essentially, I wrote this to make myself feel better about it. 
> 
> Cross-posted from [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com/post/125791202055/maybe-you-should-stop-fucking-him-daesung) with minor edits. Originally posted on Aug. 3rd, 2015.

“Maybe you should stop fucking him.”

Daesung stops digging through his suitcase long enough to give Jiyong a level look.

“Oh, sorry,” Jiyong says, arms behind his head on Daesung’s hotel bed. “Are the rest of us supposed to pretend we don’t know you started up with him again?” Jiyong reaches over and grabs a complimentary peppermint candy off the nightstand, wrapper crinkling as he untwists it and pops it into his mouth. “Assuming you ever stopped.”

Daesung grabs a t-shirt and shorts and flips the suitcase lid closed.

“I’m serious!” Jiyong sits up, crossing his skinny legs, propping one elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. “Are we? Give me something here so I don’t embarrass myself again.”

“Yes,” Daesung says on his way to the bathroom. “No. I don’t know. It’s personal.”

“I’m not asking if you get off on wearing collars or frilly underwear–”

“ _Jiyong–_ ”

“–but when you complain about the stupid shit he does on stage, my list of reasons why he thinks it’s okay is really, really short.”

“Ah yes, victim blaming. Thank you, wise leader.”

Jiyong noisily sucks on the peppermint. “I’m not saying he isn’t pushing his boundaries, but maybe he wouldn’t push it as much if you let him stop sucking your dick.” He hops off the bed and makes his way to the door. “Just a thought.”

Jiyong opens the door, sets one foot in the hall, but then he shakes his head. “Because here’s what I don’t get,” he begins, closing the door, and Daesung, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, sighs. “Even when you take our dear TOP-hyung out of the equation, you’re still getting laid more than all of us combined, so it beats me why you still keep him around. His dick is like, average, at best. I mean, I know that’s not everything, but you, you’re like–” Jiyong holds his hands an absurd distance apart. “Can he even deepthroat you? I know he’s had the benefit of having years of practice–”

“Please stop.”

“–but still, that’s a lot to, uh, take in, if you’ll pardon the expression, without having anyone more modestly sized to practice on. Because you’re it for him, as far as men go. You used to complain about how possessive he got over you, but the second he started getting chummy with that director pal of his while you two were on a ‘break’ you nipped that in the bud real quick.”

“Getting personal again, Ji.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just keep me in the loop like the old days. My little Daesungie drunkenly confessing he has a giant crush on our Big Seunghyun–”

“You’re a dick,” Daesung snaps. “I was sixteen and you told me I was drinking fizzy kool-aid.”

“It was kool-aid!” Jiyong protests. “And orange juice. And vodka. You loved it.”

“I spent the night in the bathroom.”

“You loved it,” he repeats, waving a hand. “Ah, Seunghyunnie was so mad at me for that, he wouldn’t let me be alone with you again for a solid year. Said if I ever started you on cigarettes I wouldn’t live to debut–”

“Are you done?”

Jiyong pouts. “I get it, I get it. My Daesungie’s all grown up and doesn’t need his hyung anymore.”

“Your Daesungie wants to take a shower and go to bed.”

“Alright, alright. But your hyung’s gonna give you some unsolicited advice.” The mint in Jiyong’s mouth visibly moves from one cheek to the other. “It doesn’t matter how many times you tell Seunghyun it’s just sex. That’s not how he operates. He's one of those guys who thinks it _means_ something. So if you can't handle that, drop him. You can find someone else to take his place wherever the hell you have him penciled in on your schedule.”

“It’s not... that simple.”

“Why not?”

“It’s–”

“Personal? I figured. But personal doesn’t mean ‘just sex.’”

“Personal means whatever the hell I want it to mean because personal means _personal_. Now please, hyung, get out.”

“Why? Is Seunghyun coming over?”

Daesung’s mouth turns into a thin line, but Jiyong just laughs.

“I’m kidding,” the leader says, and he’s still grinning when there’s a knock on the door. Jiyong gets on his tiptoes to look through the peephole, and his smile goes from mischievous to triumphant in a matter of moments. “Hyung!” he says, throwing open the door. “We were just talking about you!”

Seunghyun walks past Jiyong’s outstretched arm and into the hotel room. “Oh yeah? What about?”

Jiyong scrunches up his face a bit and shrugs. “Eh, it’s personal.”

Daesung’s going to see Jiyong’s shit-eating grin in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love you guys have given me so far in the week or so I've been uploading my stuff! If you're too shy to comment but you still really enjoyed my stuff please hit that mf kudos :P
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me here or on [tumblr](http://gdragondance.tumblr.com)


End file.
